Milk Chocolate Paradise
by Salvo1985
Summary: (AU) Lincoln is caught jerkin' it. and black luna is surprised that linc's well hung for a white boy. (ignore some mispellings...too fucking lazy to change it.)


Milk Chocolate Paradise

"shiiiiiit." said Luna as she looked down at Lincoln, who had covered his crotch with a pillow, luna loud smirked at her adopted brother, her natural blue eyes looking at him, she chuckled to herself as she ran a hand over her short-cut mohawk, she tilt her head. "for a white boy, you sure have one hung out cock." lincoln blushed furiously and stuttered. "...y-you should really knock first! j-j-jesus christ!" she only smirked wider and locked the door. his eyes dart from the nob to the milk-chocolate colored teenager. she struts on over and sat on the edge of the bed. she stared at him, and he stared back. a moment of silence before she yanks the pillow, he yelp and tried to cover his cock with his hands, but she grab his wrist and tore them away as she now looked upon the flapping donkey dick. "god, damn lil man." she whistled "who would have thunk' it!" she reached and grab a hold of his cock, he stiffens and she gently pump his dick. "...suddenly Sam don't mean much anymore" lincoln gulped. "...w-wait what?" she paused. "oh yeah, damn bitch got me pissed three weeks ago, put me on block, crazy crackah tried to start shit with me, but i know when i caught a cheatah. she said thickly in her street talk. Lincoln was used to it, even though he found it in bad stereotypical taste. at least she was into rock and roll and not rap and hip hop.

"i had no idea...i'm sorry" he flinched when he felt her thumb rolling against his tip. "it's a'ight lil bro. she don't mean a thing since she ain't got that swing." she lean closer and whispered. "but you got what i've been lookin' for." he gulp thickly as she continues to pump his cock. "ya'll dont mind it, do ya? i mean...you were always such a handsome lil' dude." before he could say anything else she locked her lips upon his, he stiffens as he felt her tongue slide into his mouth, swirling, tasting. exploring. he melted to this as she continued to make out with him, soft and light smacking of their lips filled the room. before she pulled away, a string of saliva connected to their lips before it broke. she reached and peeled her shirt off, then reached behind and unclip her bra and flung it over the shoulder, her breasts were at least b-cups. not too bad, her nipples were like milk duds and linc found himself drooling at the sight of them. he bit her lower lip and stood up on the ground, undoing her belt and before shimmied off her skirt and then after which she pulled her panties and tossed him to his face. he freaked out and thrashed about before pulling them out of his face, the smell of her scent all over. she cilb the bed and straddled him. she cup his face and spoke. "...you wanna be my first lil man?" Lincoln was speechless. then flinched again when she held his base, and lower herself. the feeling of his head kissing her pussy lips, he looked down and...Jesus, she shaved an L on her pubic hair...

but that thought crashed when his head felt heat-wet-satisfying heat. then inch by inch his rod was engulfed-then luna slammed herself down and she gasped and grit her teeth in pain. "FF-FUccckkkkK!" blood trickle down his crotch as she steadies herself. "oh, god luna no! i-i shouldn't-we shouldn't! what if-" she covered his mouth with his hand. the smell of MJ was strong. "ch-chill dude...it-it's fine. i want this, i want you." he swallowed thickly. they stared into each other's eyes before she rolled her hips. his eyes rolled back and groan at this wonderful alien -heavenly feeling. Lincoln laid his head back and stared at luna as she bounced gently. Gentle smacks as she ground against him. He held her hips and moved his pelvis, panting all the more, the feeling of her muscles tightening, the smooth feeling of her pussy the musky scent, intoxicating. Luna herself groaned in a low tone. She wasn't much of a screamer. But the way she quickens her pace as she moved along caused him to roll his head back, the way her crotch slam against his own, smearing her leaking juices over his crotch and thighs.

"holy shit" he breathed as he continued to move along with her, tl they became one as a unit, pumping his cock like a piston while she raised herself up and down, enjoying the feeling of her adopted brother's impressive cock, hitting her core where the womb laid. Her eyes rolled back and licked her plump caramel lips. "fuck…lincoln…oh god, bro…" she whimpered her hands laid on his chest, as she lean forward, her bubble butt jiggling with each impact. Meaty slaps filled the room and Lincoln he was brain dead at this point. The sights, the smells, the sounds. Jesus fucking Christ Luna was the best he's ever gonna get. Who knew he'd be laying of his sisters? The heat of their friction became heavier, the way her body bounced faster, landing harder on his lap. Lincoln was moaning louder as the pressure was building up. In turn, he felt luna tightening more and more and the way she rocked her body as her breasts sway up and down, a nice little show for lincoln to enjoy!

Her hands reached and grab his own and intertwine her fingers "li-linc! I'm gonna…I'm gonna!" lincoln grip his fingers on her hands, theyr arms shaking he gasped out loud "me too! Luna!" his big sister shuddered and arched her back, and came hard. She screamed out loud her crotch moving in a grinding fashion, as she squirt over his cock Lincoln grab at her ass cheeks and thrust upward, but couldn't really pump as her pussy grip his dick with a vice-like grip. Causing him to cum as he felt his dick was at the mercy of her strong old. His eyes rolled back as he kept cumming and cumming, filling her to the brim. He shuddered and laid back gasping for air, panting. Luna looked down at his red face. She smiled kindly and ran her fingers on each side of his head, ranking her nails upon his scalp. Before leaning and pressing those wonderful lips on his own. Both sharing a kiss, her legs quivering in the aftermath. Her eyes widen slightly with desire, and love. "…glad it was you and not that fuckin' cheatah" lincoln only moaned as his eyes grew heavy with fatigue. She pulled out, as cum came out of her cunt like a river, she rolled onto her side and grab a blanket, covering each other up. Lincoln turned and curled at her side and nuzzled her breasts as luna laid her chin on top of his head, fingers playing with his snow-white hair. Her eyes closed and sighed with content. And lincoln himself murmured "thank you, that was…that was amazing…" she chuckled and spoke softly. "…mmm..yeah little man, that was rockin' " lincoln moved his head up slightly and pecked her cheek. "I love you, luna." Her eyes open, and looked down to meet his. A warm smile spread over her face and cup his cheek and kissed his lips softly. "ditto, lil dude."

THE END


End file.
